


Do you remember?

by Sweestellar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweestellar/pseuds/Sweestellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember...<br/>How we met? How we fall in love?<br/>Do you remember of our first kiss, our fist date?<br/>Do you remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, i'm kinda new at these thing (sad but true), especially with translations of fanfics and etc. Well, this fanfic was basically written by my friend Limão, in collaboration with Mari and me. I just fix the errors and translate into English (in addition to the collaboration with some ideas), while Mari takes care of designs and ideas (YES!) and Limão makes the creative process.  
> We developed this fanfic just thinking about leaving the classic cliché, while pouring it into the fanfic (lol, is that possible?)  
> Basically, we have here an introductory chapter to what will happen in this fanfic. We don't follow the story faithfully, this is basically an AU developed for this story, in which we own design elements and others not so much.  
> Neither I and they are responsible for the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and all credit goes to their respective creators. If have any problem in this fanfic, please contact me! <3  
> I hope you have fun! :D

\- Marinette, can you help me down here?  
\- Sure, mom! – I went down the stairs, smiling for seeing the Bakery full of people. For years, my parents’ bakery is being the most famous in Paris. Well, even if I’m an adult now, I like to spend some days with they, helping with the thing that I most love.  
You see… I like to spend time with my parents, even if is for settle down this feeling of missing him. Adrien is living for two years in New Zealand because of his job. When he talk to me about it, I was happy, obliviously, but the feeling of missing is too big, even if we talk to each other every single day.  
Talking about that, two days has passed and he still don’t answer me in any Social Media. My parents noticed that I’m worry about it but, knowing both, both would stop they hard job to help me find him, and I don’t want this. It’s better I stop thinking about it, really. The bakery is full of people and I don’t want to look annoyed.

~~

Finally, hours after the rush, it’s time to close the bakery. I don’t know how can my dad and my mom can deal with it alone, really. It’s like people are falling from the sky! But I’m happy to see that they work worth all the fame they have.  
\- Sweetie, your Dad and I are going to have a dinner out. Do you want to come with us?  
\- Don’t worry about me, Mom! I know that both of you need some time alone so, go! - I smiled. My mother smiled back, approaching and embracing me.  
\- We'll be back soon, okay?  
\- Mom, take your time, seriously!  
\- I'm not talking about that. - She winked at me, smiling. My father came soon after, saying goodbye to me, and so they left. Need hardly say how much I was confused, right?

While finished cleaning some things, I heard the bell ring, signaling someone's entrance. \- I'm sorry, but we have already closed. - I spoke without looking at who had come because I was busy sweeping the store. -Not even a donut? - That voice...I turned with disbelief and gasped. And there he was, smiling. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and stamped that wonderful smile I fell in love six years ago.  
\- A-A-A-A-A-A-Adri...  
\- Yes, My Lady?  
I flew into his arms, don’t knowing if I should cry, smile, cry, roll or whatever more! I had no words to describe how i missed him, his arms, his smell, his kiss... In short, everything.  
\- B-But how, where, when? I...  
\- Shh, be quiet, my lady! I managed to finish everything I had to do in New Zealand. Movies, commercials, photo shoots, all over. And I preferred to come by surprise, what do you think? -At that moment, I didn’t cry but my smile was huge.  
\- I couldn’t be more happier, Adrien! - I smiled and kissed him. All I wanted at that moment was to kill all the nostalgia that has built up in me over the years, if you understand me.

~~

A week has passed since Adrien returned. We did several things during this week, including a dinner with our best friends, Alya and Nino. I loved hanging out with them because my memories of when I was young always returned. After dinner, I invited them to come to our house, and they readily accepted.  
\- It's been so long, isn’t? - Alya smile, sitting on the couch.  
\- Yes! I don’t know, until it seems like yesterday that Marinette hated Adrien because he thought he was like Chloe! - Nino laughed, and in fact, when I met Adrien I wanted more than he got out of my way.  
\- But to be honest, I think your story very good, I believe that only a few couples have such a deep history.  
\- Well, my dear Nino, but those times you were saying that you didn’t remember the whole story. - Alya smiled again, leaving Nino a little awkwardly.  
\- No problem, Nino. I can tell it all, with the greatest pleasure... - I said, beginning to remember every moment of the day I met Adrien...


End file.
